Loving the Superstar
by xSweetypiie
Summary: Superstar Troy Bolton, and UCLA students Gabriella Montez meet in a odd way. Will they fall in love along their journey they take together? TxG, CxT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The brunette girl was walking through the streets of LA, a paper in her hand and a apple in the other. Glancing her mocha brown eyes down for a split second, she groaned when she noticed the lace of her left shoe was undone. Placing the paper under her arm and the apple in her mouth she hopped forwards while trying to tie her shoe again. She shrieked when she collided against something hard, the apple falling from her mouth and plashed into pieces on the sidewalk. "AAH!" She squealed when she lost her balance, but she was caught just in time before she could collide with the hard pavement of the sidewalk, by two muscled arms.

"Shit! I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

The brunette looked up when the husky voice spoke to her, she gasped when suddenly a white flash went of, followed by another, followed by another, soon enough they came after each other quickly. She gasped once again as men with cameras stepped out of the bushes and got closer towards her and the man that was still holding her.

"Fuck." The man breathed and pulled the brunette's head against his chest while he held his own low while he walked her backwards through the gates of the house they were standing in front off. Taking his key out of his pocket he opened the door quickly and together they disappeared from the flashes. The man kicked the door shut and looked at the brunette. "You're alright?"

The brunette pushed herself away from the guy, her mocha coloured eyes looking around her scared. "W-who are y-you?" She stuttered while she backed of till the back of her thighs hit a little table where a vase with flowers was standing on.

"Woah, how rude of me. I'm sorry. First I walk into you and you get scared the crap out of you by the paps. Sorry." The guy laughed nervously and shook his head and then took the hood of his sweatshirt of, revealing his sandy blond hair. He then took off his sunglasses, revealing his piercing blue eyes. He smiled as he heard the girl gasp. "I'm Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you." He stepped towards the shocked brunette and extended his hand for her to shake.

"G-Gabriella Montez." The girl stuttered again and shook Troy's hand, her eyes were still as big as when they entered the house, away from the flashes. "W-what happened b-back the-there?"

"Paparazzi. They won't leave me alone." Troy rolled his eyes and groaned. "But since I almost ran you over with myself.. Hm.. Didn't sound right..." He shrugged. "Ohwell.. You want to have a drink?" Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Gabriella. "What do you want?" He asked when Gabriella nodded slowly.

"I don't mind." Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself while she looked around the beautiful and huge hallway she was standing in. "It's beautiful."

"Hmm. Thanks." Troy smiled and then slung his arm around her shoulder, causing her head to snap towards him. "Why won't you go sit in the livingroom while I'll get us something to drink." He guided Gabriella trough a door, coming into the livingroom. "You sit there. I'm back in a second." He pointed to one of the couches and then took his arm from Gabriella's shoulder and disappeared through another door. **[It's not like a door door. It's a hole in the wall, that looks like a door but without the actual door.. It only has a doorframe.. You know what I mean right?]**

Gabriella looked around the livingroom amazed, she didn't even notice Troy sitting down next to her, she did when he whispered into her ear. "EEP!"

"I'm sorry.. But I don't have glasses yet." Troy grinned innocently while he placed two cans of Coke down on the table. "I haven't had the time to buy glasses you know? I try to leave this house as much as I can, which is only when it really is necessarily. Every time I leave it there are paparazzi snapping pictures." He rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"I don't mind. I don't have them in my dorm either. I mean.. I don't want to wash the dishes when I come home from classes.. Me and my friend Sharpay normally order in food." Gabriella giggled and suddenly, out of nowhere, a ball of fur jumped into her lap and started licking her face. "Awe.." She continued to giggle.

"Rose, bad dog! You know you can't lick peoples faces. I learned you that." Troy chuckled when he picked the dog up and it happily started to lick his face now. "You're lucky this time." He placed the Yorkie in his lap and caressed it's fur.

"I didn't know Troy Bolton loved dogs..." Gabriella giggled again when the dog let out a bark and then jumped back into her lap.

"I have her for 2 weeks now I think. I got her when I moved in here. I tought I could use some company since I live here alone and not with my parents anymore." Troy smiled softly, making Gabriella smile too.

_'Gosh... His smile is even more perfect than it is on the television. His teeth are soo white...'_Gabriella tought while the dog jumped off her lap and darted towards his basket that was in front of the fireplace. She picked up her can of coke and opened it carefully, hoping coke wouldn't splash everywhere when she opened it. When that didn't happen she took a sip of it.

"You know.." Troy started while he placed his own can down on the glass coffee table. "..you're not like every other girl that I met that's not famous. They normally start screaming and ask for a autograph before they try to pull the clothes of my body as a souvenir." Troy shuddered at the memory.

"Who said that won't still come? I mean.. I'm still in shock that I ran into Troy Bolton while I tried to tie my shoelace." Gabriella glanced down at her shoe, deciding she was going to thank it later she looked back up again. "And then men with cameras starting to shoot pictures of you while Troy Bolton takes you into his house.. Well I think you would be pretty shocked too if you were me."

"Hmm.. You're probably right... Please tell me you're not going to rip the clothes of my body as a souvenir." Troy shot a scared look at Gabriella who started to giggle again.

"I promise I won't do that. I promise." Gabriella's giggles had stopped, but a smile was still playing on her lips.

"Pweff." Troy let go of a breath he was holding. "There are some weird girls out there. They ruined half of the clothes I have owned the last 2 years." Troy rolled his eyes.

"I really should get going.." Gabriella looked at the clock, shocked it was already 4.30. "It was nice meeting you Troy." She stood up from the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Troy looked at her confused.

"Uhm.. H-home?" Gabriella looked back at him confused.

"Without asking me if I could bring you?" Troy chuckled and then got of the couch. "I'll be right back Rosie." He said to the Yorkie that was still lying in her basket, her tail wagging happily while she barked back at her owner. "Come on." Troy grabbed Gabriella's elbow and guided her back into the hallway where he grabbed his keys from a table and opened the door.

"Y-you don't have to. I can just walk home." Gabriella tried but Troy just ignored her while he opened the garage door, where three cars were parked. Deciding it was no use, Gabriella let Troy drag her to a black Audi. she stepped into the passenger side when he opened the door for her. She pinched her arm, checking if she wasn't dreaming just when Troy stepped into the car, he looked at her with his eyebrows pulled up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked her amused while he brought the engine to live and drove out the garage, the door closing behind the car when it drove out. "Keep your head low." Troy said to Gabriella while he placed the sunglasses he kep in the car on his face. "Just move Dude." He sighed when the gate opened and paparazzi surrounded the front of the car, questions being heard quietly.

_"TROY? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"_

_"WHO IS THE GIRL TROY?! NEW GIRLFRIEND?!"_

Gabriella gasped at that last question while she still held her head low, flashes surrounded her while the car slowly moved through the crowd of men snapping pictures of it and the 2 people sitting inside of it.

Troy rolled his eyes at the question Gabriella gasped at and tried to not hit any of the paparazzi holding the cameras to their faces. Hearing the gate click shut behind the car and the crowd of men moved out of his way Troy drove faster and soon enough they were out of the street he lived in. "To UCLA right?" He turned to Gabriella. "Oh, you can look up again if you want..."

Gabriella looked up and then turned her head to Troy. "Yeah UCLA. My dorm is at the end of the campus tough. You can just set me off at the front. I'll walk further."

"Nuh-uh." Troy shook his head while he turned a corner. "I won't let you walk to the end of UCLA, that place is freaking huge. No I'll just drive you to your dorm building.. If you're lucky I'll go up with you." Glancing quickly at Gabriella he shot her a cheesy grin.

"You don't have to.. You've done enough for me already.." Gabriella whispered while they drove onto the campus of her college, other students looking curious when the car stopped in front of a building. "How'd you know my dorm was here?" She looked at Troy shocked.

"Well, you told me your friend was called Sharpay..." Troy pointed to a pink car, where on the side 'Sharpay Evans' with big letters was written. "Soo I just took a guess. Not allot of people are called Sharpay you know.. Well.. Not allot of people call their children after a breed of dogs."

"Sharpay is.. one of a kind. Just like her parents." Gabriella opened the car door. "Thank for bringing me home Troy.. It was nice meeting you." Gabriella smiled and then got out of the car, and Troy did the same. "What are you doing?" She looked at Troy's head that she could see over the roof of the car.

"I told you that if you were lucky I would walk you to your dorm... And I think you are a very lucky girl Bella." Troy smirked while Gabriella blushed a deep red. "So.. Where is that dorm of you.. Because I can see a bunch of screaming girls coming our way." Troy stated a little scared.

"Wha..?" Gabriella turned around but her hand was grabbed by Troy's who pulled her into the building. "Number 112. It's on the first floor." She began to run with Troy up the stairs while the crowd of girl entered the building.

_"OMGOSH! IT'S TROY BOLTON! IT'S REALLY HIM!"_

Gabriella soon stopped in front of a door and opened it, knowing her roommate and best friend was still in it. She pulled Troy after her and pushed the door close and locked it behind her. "You weren't kidding."

"Gabs.. You're back? Do you know there are a bunch of girl screaming that Troy Bolton is on campus? Pfft.. Yeah right.." A blondine walked into the small hallway while she looked up from her nails her mouth dropped open. "I guess they weren't kidding when they screamed that.. Why is Troy Bolton standing in our hallway?"

"Uhmm... Hi.. I'm kinda hiding from those screaming girls actually. And I'm officially a personal friend of Gabriella." Troy smiled and Sharpay pulled a eyebrow up.

"A personal friend of Gabriella?" Sharpay looked at Troy and then Gabriella. "If you need me I'm in my bedroom Gab. Lock yours behind you please." She turned on her heels and left the room but not before giving Gabriella a 'Explain to me later how he became your boyfriend' look.

"Shar.. It's not like tha... Nevermind." Gabriella sighed while Sharpay disappeared through a door leading to her bedroom. "I don't think you should.. You know leave this dorm for a while. You want something to eat? Shar and I are probably calling for some pizza.. but.."

"As long as it has pineapple and mushrooms on it, I'm in for it." Troy smiled and followed Gabriella into the small livingroom, where two couches and a television were standing.

"I know it's not much.. But it's just a dorm. Half of the time we aren't even here. We're always down stairs.." Gabriella took her Iphone out of her jeans pocket and started touching numbers on the touch screen. "Make yourself at home." She mouthed and then walked back into the hallway to order.

Sharpay walked into the small livingroom. "So you are interested in my Best Friend hmm?" She said causing Troy to quickly turn around in his seat to look at her. "Don't play stupid Bolton. you may be famous but that doesn't mean I don't look out for my BF." She folded her arms and looked at Troy.

"I don't know what you mean.." Troy muttered.

"Oh please! I saw the way you looked at her. Don't start to deny it to me Bolton." Sharpay said the last part after she saw Troy open his mouth to protest. "Just saying. Don't break her heart."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella walked back in the livingroom and placed her Iphone on the coffeetable and then sat down on the couch next to Troy.

"N-nothing.." Troy stuttered while he was still shocked by what he had just heard by Sharpay, yeah he tought Gabriella was a awesome girl, she looked hot and was beautiful, but he had only known her for one and a half hour. You can't fall in love in one and a half hour.

"Alright." Gabriella looked at Troy weirdly but then shrugged and turned to Sharpay. "Where's my laptop Shar?"

"Uhm.. I don't know.. Probably somewhere on your desk or something. Why do you need it?" Sharpay looked at her confused when Gabriella got up from the couch and disappear through the door, only to reappear a minute later.

"Found it!" Gabriella sat back down on the couch and turned the laptop on. She waited till it had started and then opened a Internet page, only to go to one website.

"What are you doing?" Troy leaned to the left, curious about what Gabriella was doing. He frowned when he saw his own face and name on the site. "Why are you looking this up?"

"You said the Dudes that took pictures of us were paparazzi.. And look you were right. THAT'S ME!" Gabriella pointed to a picture that was took just a little over a hour ago. "Unbelievable.. Look at the comments."

**MrsLaylaB:**

**OMGOSH That's just the cutest thing ever! He's shielding her from the paps!**

**Pinping:**

**I know what you mean! I wonder what her name is. You think it's his new girl?**

**Supersupergirl1280:**

**Definately! Troy has never done that with a girl before! Not even his girlfriends he had before! Maybe she's the one for him.. Who knows?**

**FeelingloveforhimTB:**

**Well she needs to back off! He's mine :P. Nah just kidding.. But she look beautiful, eventough you can only see the back of her head.**

**Mia:**

**Whaha Feeling, you're totally right. She does look beautiful.**

"Okeeeey. People are really getting weird. They're like talking to each other... About me." Troy frowned and then sat back down properly. "Why would they do that?"

"I think it's funny.. But is also freaks me out..." Gabriella stared at the screen. "I don't even know _why _I looked this up." Gabriella shut of the laptop and placed it on the coffee table next to her Iphone.

"Because you're weird?" Troy smirked and then pushed his forefinger in Gabriella's side making her squirm away from him, he did it again and again till she started laughing.

"S-s-stop!" Gabriella tried to push Troy's hands away. She was giggling so loudly that she or Troy didn't heard a knock on the door. Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes and then walked into hallway and opened the door to accept and pay for the pizza's.

Troy pulled the squirming girl into his lap while he continued to tickle her. "Nah, don't feel like it Babes." Troy grinned and Gabriella stiffened at the last word he had spoken.

Of course she tought he was hot, heck he was Troy Bolton for god's sake. Of course he was hot!. But one, Gabriella would have never tought she would meet him and two, She didn't think he would call her Babe, it startled her a little.

"Stop fucking each other. We're going to eat now. I'm hungry." Sharpay walked back into the livingroom and placed two boxes down onto the table. "Why in hell did you order a pineapple with mushroom pizza?"

"I asked her to?" Troy said, his sentence sounding more like a question then a statement. He was scared that is he maybe said the wrong thing, the blondine would start to scream at him.

"Hmm.. Alright." Sharpay just shrugged and opened the other box where a peperoni pizza was in and took a piece out of it and began to eat.

"Troy? What are you doing with my phone?" Gabriella looked at Troy curiously while he was fiddling with her Iphone. His head snapped up and he smiled innocently.

"Nothing.." He said and continued to smile before looking back at Gabriella's Iphone. "Just.. Looking for your number, and placing mine in..it. Done." Troy tossed Gabriella phone back to her while he took his own out. "Just a sec. Your numbers needs to get in first before I'm going to eat."

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay, who had stopped eating an mouthed 'Why does he need your number?'. She mouthed 'I dunno' back with a shrug of her shoulders, proving her point. She then turned towards Troy who just placed his own phone back in his pocket. "Why do you need my number."

"Well. Where do you use your phone for?" Troy asked Gabriella with a 'duh' face. He answered the question himself just when she wanted to answer it. "So I can call or text you. Duh." Troy grinned and then took a piece of his pineapple and mushroom pizza.

"Alright.." Gabriella said a little unsure but she then just shrugged it and picked Iphone up to look through something.

* * *

"Hmm.. You think the coast's clear?" Troy asked Gabriella when they stood in the hallway again, this time it was already dark outside. "I want to life a little longer.

"I don't know about the coast.. But there's no one in the hallway." Gabriella giggled when Troy shot her a 'shut up' look. She opened the door and poked her head around it. "Hmmhmm. Coast's clear."

"I don't know about the coas.. But I hope there's no one in the hallway." Troy mimicked Gabriella, earning him a slap on his chest. "HE!" He rubbed his chest where she had hit him.

"Suck it up Movie-boy." Gabriella giggled once again.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Troy quickly kissed Gabriella's cheek and then left, leaving her to close the door behind her while taking a happy breath while she leaned against it.

"Aww.. Loverboy is going to call you tomorrow." Sharpay gushed in a baby voice. "How sweet." She looked back down at her pink nails.

"Shut up Shar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the writing.**

"So you got the attention of Troy Bolton hmm?" Sharpay smirked at Gabriella while she sat back down on the couch after they made sure he exited the building safe without getting ripped in pieces by other girls. "Never tought I would see the day you fell in love."

"I'm not _in love _with Troy. I was on my way back home when I needed to tie my shoelace again. Wait a sec.." Gabriella remembered she still had to thank her shoe. So she placed her foot on her other leg and looked at it. "Thank you shoe." She placed her foot back on the floor and faced Sharpay again, who was looking at her weirdly. "So I was hopping on one leg and suddenly he ran into me. Do you know how freaked out I was when those men came out the bushes? It was soo creepy!"

"_Why _exactly were you thanking your shoe?" Sharpay looked at her best friend and roommate who quickly turned red. "I don't even want to know!" She waved with her hand. "So he invited you into his house.. How did it look?" She asked curious.

"It was soo big, only the hallway was three times bigger than this room." Gabriella referred to the livingroom of the dorm they were living in. "And his had this cute Yorkie dog called Rose. She's soo cute!" Gabriella gushed dreamily.

"I didn't know Troy Bolton loved dogs." Sharpay leaned back on the couch she was sitting on and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "Neither did I. But he bought her because he didn't want to feel lonely when he was at home. Since he doesn't live with his parents anymore."

"Nah, he got you now. I bet that in less than a month you have slept in his house for 2 weeks. maybe not in a row but counted together it will be 2 weeks. Promise me." Sharpay smirked at her flushed friend.

"We're just friends. Eventough I think he won't call me and he just tried to be nice.." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and then stood up. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning Shar." She yawned and then went to her bedroom. Just when she wanted to pull her shirt of her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. While slipping it out Gabriella pulled her shirt over her head. She opened the text message she had received.

**Meeting you was the best that happened to me the last couple of days... X**

Gabriella frowned confused and then looked at the name of the person who send it. She laughed when she was TB-man standing at the top of the text message. She quickly typed a reply back before she pulled her jeans of and then slipped into her pyjama pants and shirt.

**Hmm, didn't think I would hear of you again.. Tought you made a joke. XO**

Gabriella's phone buzzed again when Gabriella was just sitting in her bed.

**You tought I made a joke? I promised you I would call you tomorrow. But I tought now was better. Make no plans for tomorrow. I'm taking you shopping. My treat. End of discussion. XX**

**I have classes Troy! I need to be there. XX**

**Pff. When are you done? XX**

**Uhmm... 1 o'clock. XX**

**I pick you up then Babes. XOX Goodnight.**

**Goodnight Troy XXO**

Gabriella placed her Iphone on the bedside table and cuddled into the covers while shutting her nightstand lamp off. She placed her head on her pillow and fell asleep with a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed loudly. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Gabriella walked towards Troy who was leaning against his car, sunglasses and a beanie covered his sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. It was 5 minutes past one when Gabriella walked through the door of the main building of the campus.

"I told you I would pick you up when your classes were done Bella." Troy smiled and took his sunglasses of, revealing his blue eyes. "Now give me a hug." He opened his arm making Gabriella giggle.

"Alright." Gabriella giggled and then stepped in Troy's arms, her own wrapping around his torso while his wrapped around her waist. She could smell his musky cologne mingled with soap.

Troy wished they could stay in that position for longer, but he knew that if they would stay longer outside the car people would start to recognize him. He pulled away from Gabriella and placed a strand of hair behind her ear, making her smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go." Gabriella was about to open the door to the passenger seat but Troy beated her to it and opened it. "Thank you." Gabriella blushed while she got into the car and fastened her seat belt.

Troy got into the drivers seat and after fastening his seat belt he brought the engine to life. "Sow how were your classes?" Troy asked while he backed out of the parking spot and then drove to the exit of the campus.

"Boring like always. Everyone was talking about that Troy Bolton, or like the preferred. Troy 'hottie' Bolton, was on campus yesterday evening. And then everyone asked me where I hid him. Because they recognised me." Gabriella laughed at Troy's face.

"They called me Troy 'hottie' Bolton?" Troy shot Gabriella a glance before he turned a corner.

"Hmhmm.. Well the girls called you that.. And the gay boys..." Gabriella laughed again when Troy's jaw dropped.

"Gay boys called me that too? I even have gay fans?" Troy breathed in deeply and then continued to focus on the road, the parking lot of the mall coming into view.

"Yeah. It's funny actually.." Gabriella giggled while Troy parked in a empty parking lot. Just when the car had stopped flashed went off outside the car. "How do they know you are here?" Gabriella looked through the window confused.

"They have their ways. Believe me. It's like I have some kind of tracking down censor in my car." Troy chuckled and the opened the door, but not before tossing Gabriella's his sunglasses. "You're gonna need them."

Gabriella looked down at the sunglasses that were tossed in her lap. She quickly putted it on and left the car. She was happy she had Troy's sunglasses up, otherwise she would be blinded by the flashed.

_'TROY?! TROY?! LOOK HERE!'_

_'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BUY TROY?!'_

_'YOU GIRL! GIVE US A SMILE!'_

_'TROY! HOW ARE YOU DOING?!'_

Troy looked up for a split second and smiled. "I'm fine.. thanks for asking." He then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer into his side.

_'SWEETHEART WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!'_

"Ignore them and keep walking." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear while they made their way to the entrance of the mall. When they had entered the security made sure none of the paparazzi could follow them.

"They are crazy." Gabriella took Troy's sunglasses of her eyes and blinked a few times. "And you deal with that everyday?"

"Hmhmm. Yeah. But to the point. To which stoo.." Troy got cut of when Gabriella pulled him into a hollister store. "Woah!"

"Sorry." Gabriella giggled but then pulled him towards the back of the shop.

"I'm starting to have second toughts about taking you out shopping." Troy joked and Gabriella just giggled while she looked through racks of clothes. "Here try this on." He took a white dress out of one of the racks. "It'll look beautiful on you."

Gabriella gasped. "It's beautiful." She took the dress out of Troy's hands and turned around and walked to the dressing rooms. She disappeared in one while Troy sat down on a chair in front of it. "It's a bit short." Gabriella mumbled less than 5 minutes later.

"Let me look at it." Troy got up and Gabriella opened the curtain. His jaw dropped as he looked Gabriella up and down. The white dress she was wearing was long sleeved and stopped halfway down her thighs. **[Pic in profile]**

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked nervous when Troy just stared at her and not saying anything. "You don't like it right? I knew it was to short." Gabriella sighed and attempted to walk back into the dressing room but Troy stopped her.

"It looks beautiful on you Gabriella. I'm buying it for you." Troy smiled.

"Y-you don't have to buy it. I'll pay for it m-myself." Gabriella stuttered while she looked into Troy's blue eyes, which stared back down at her.

"Bella, just let me pay for it. I asked you to come shopping with me. So I pay." Troy gave her a look when Gabriella wanted to argue with him but she closed her mouth again, defeated.

Gabriella sighed and then walked in the dressing room to appear out of it 5 minutes later, her normal clothes back on and the dress in her hand.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and enterwined their fingers without realising it and then walked to the pay desk to pay for the dress.

"Hello, welcome to Holliste..." The girl behind the desk gasped when she looked up and she began to stutter. "H-how can I h-help you?" She looked like she was going to faint any second.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked the girl, who turned paler and paler, worried.

"C-could I h-have your a-a-autograph?" The girl asked Troy shyly while she looked down.

"Sure." Troy smiled and the girls head snapped up. "What's your name?" He took the pen and piece of paper the girl gave him.

"Sa-Savannah."

Troy began to scribble on the paper and then ended it with his autograph. He gave it back to the girl who was now really almost fainting. "Here you go Savannah." He smiled again.

"T-thank you." Savannah stuttered again and then scanned the dress. "That would b-be $39.99." She placed the dress in a bag and Troy took out his creditcard.

"I still think you should let me pay!" Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms across her chest while Troy paid for her dress.

"Suck it up Babes." Troy grinned cheekily and took the bag from the girl and then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. "How about some shoes that match with your new dress?"

"As long as you let me pay for them." Gabriella said while she and Troy walked out the shop. The girl behind the counter let out a scream, making Troy chuckle.

"Yeah yeah. We'll see about that.."

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't let me pay for those shoes Troy!" Gabriella glared up at Troy, who was now holding the bag with her dress and a bag with her shoes.

"Just stop whining about it Bella. I paid for it and you didn't. End of discussion." Troy rolled his eyes and then wrapped his arm around her waist again. "You wanna grab some MacDonalds?"

"Are you actually asking a girl that question? OFCOURSE!" Gabriella giggled happily. She then leaned in Troy's side while she placed his sunglasses back on while they made their way outside again.

_'WHAT DID YOU BUY TROY?! SOMETHING PRETTY FOR YOUR GIRL?!'_

_'DON'T BE SHY GABRIELLA! JUST GIVE US A SMILE!'_

Gabriella his her face in Troy's shoulder when one of the paparazzi called her name. Troy sensed Gabriella got scared and pulled her closer towards him. "Can you please move? Don't you see she's getting scared?!" He groaned when no one moved. "This is really getting annoyed." He muttered under his breath while he still tried to get to his car.

"MOVE!" A muscalar security guard made his way through the crowd. "I'm here to get you safe to your car Mr Bolton." He smiled politely to Troy who nodded. When the security guard started to wave his way through the crowd all the paparazzi moved out his way scared while Troy followed him with Gabriella.

* * *

"H-how did that man know my name?" For the first time since they had arrived at Troy's house Gabriella spoke. Her voice shaky and scared while she sat on the big black couch in the livingroom, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I don't now Gabriella." Troy sighed while he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He sat down on the couch next to Gabriella and wrapped a arm around her. "I don't even know how they know half the stuff they know about me. Once they found out I used my moms make-up when I was 12." Troy chuckled while trying to cheer Gabriella. "You'll get used to it."

"I blame you if I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the writing.**

"WRAF!" Rose came running into the livingroom barking. She ran over to the couch and jumped on Troy's lap and nestled herself there comfortable, her head placed on her front paws.

"Hey Rosie. I'm sorry I left you alone.. again.." Troy picked the Yorkie up and held her in front of his face. "But you know I love you right?" Troy grinned when she small dog licked his nose. "Awe, I am happy you feel the same." He placed the dog back on his lap where it happily went to sleep.

Gabriella frowned when her phone rang, the music waking up the little dog in Troy's lap, who jumped into Gabriella's whille she took her phone out her pocket and then answered. "Hello?"

"Mija, are you alright?" Gabriella's mom didn't even greet her daughter and started to talk.

"Yeah..." Gabriella frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?" She patted Rose who was laying on her lap.

"I watch television Gabriella." Her mother said seriously. "I see things on TV."

"Yeah, I know that. But why are you telling me this mom?" Gabriella tucked and strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen infront of her eyes while she switched the phone into her other hand.

"I don't want you hanging out with him Mija." Mrs Montez stated seriously again.

"What do you mean with that?" Gabriella asked while her voice raised a little and she switched the telephone to her other hand again.

"Exactly what it means Gabriella Sophia Arlene Montez. I don't want you to hang out with _him. _He's probably just using you." Gabriella heard footsteps, probably because her mother was pacing.

"You don't even know him!" Gabriella's voice raised more. The whole time Troy had looked confused at her, a small frown was placed on his forehead.

"Gabriella, these type of guys just use girls for their own pleasure! He's a movie star for god's sake!"

"That doesn't mean that Troy is the same as all those others! Not all people that are famous are like that mother!" Gabriella was now on the edge of screaming.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that Gabriella! I don't want you hanging out with him! I'm coming to LA right now." Gabriella could hear voices on the background, probably because her mother was already at the airport.

"You know what? I'll talk to you when you have tought about what you just said Mother! Goodbye." Gabriella hung up and leaned back into the couch, her arms crossed across her chest and a annoyed look was placed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Troy scooted closer towards Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"She's just.. She's just being.. She thinks you're a player because you're famous!" Gabriella unfolded her arms and threw them in the air before screaming annoyed. Making Rose, who was still in her lap, jump of her lap and then walk towards the kitchen.

"No she thinks I like it when everytime I talk to a girl they think it's my girlfriend. I counted, and in the last 2 months, they say I've had 46 different girlfriends." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Does that includes me?" Gabriella grinned while she looked up at Troy who shrugged.

"Only if you want it to be." Troy grinned back down at Gabriella.

"Hmm, the girlfriend of 'the' Troy Bolton. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it." Gabriella laughed when Troy gave her a pointed look. "Why 'the' in front of it?" He asked her amused.

"I dunno, it sounds cool." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and tucked another piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okeeey." Troy laughed.

"Oh, and my mother is coming to LA. I think she's going to transfer me to U of A. But I'm adult now, she can't decide what I do anymore." Gabriella huffed while her phone rang again. "WHAT?!"

"Well, nice to talk to you to again Mija. I just want to say that my plane lands in 2 hours, I expect you at the airport to pick me up. Without the boy."

"Well, if you want me to pick _you_ up. The _boy _as you like to call him is coming with me. Now, I probably won't be at the airport. If you're lucky, wich I doubt, I'll be there." Gabriella hung up her phone before her mother could say anything and she let out another frustrated scream.

"What's wrong?" Troy looked down at Gabriella confused and worried.

"She expects me to get her from the airport. Well. No.. Freaking.. WAY!" Gabriella hissed and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"Airport.. Airport.. What was so important with the airport.." Troy placed his thumb against his mouth and took it's nail between his teeth. "Got it!" He snapped with his fingers. "My sister is coming today. I have to get her from the airport in 2 hours. We can take your mom with us when she arrives."

"I have a better idea.. We get your sister and leave my mother at the airport. PERFECT!" Gabriella was grinning at the idea and clapped her hands. "Brilliant! Perfect!"

"Bella, we can't leave your mom at the airport. She's still you mom you know?" Troy stood up. "But before we go.. I have to get a bedroom ready for Leila."

"Sure.. We'll see what we do with my mother." Gabriella rolled her eyes and then watched while Troy walked up the stairs.

* * *

"_TROY!_" A thirteen year old looking girl came running through the airport, her sandy blonde hair flied after her as she made her way towards Troy. When she reached him she hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

Troy burried his face in his little sisters hair. "I missed you too Lei." He pulled away from her hug and smiled down at her.

Leila's head snapped towards Gabriella who was standing there awkwardly. "You are much prettier than Troy told me." She beamed up before she hugged Gabriella. "I'm Leila." She said once she pulled away from Gabriella.

"I'm Gabr.." Gabriella stopped halfway through her name when she saw her mother standing behind Leila. Her mother looked at her angry but Gabriella just turned towards Troy. "Can we go?"

"What..? Why? We're still waiting for your mother." Troy looked at Gabriella confused before he looked through the airport. "You see her? How does she looks?"

Gabriella saw her mother start to walk towards her. "I told you I don't want to see her! Can we just go?" Gabriella send Troy a glare and he quickly turned around.

"Alright. Come on Lei. Let's go." Troy took his sister's luggage and then started to walk to the exit of the airport.

"Where do you think you're going Gabriella Sophie Arlene Montez?" The voice of her mother made Gabriella freeze for a second before she started to walk away again.

Troy stopped and turned around. "Mrs Montez it's nihiceee. GABBY!" Troy was pulled away from Gabriella's mother by Gabriella herself. "Can't you just _try_ and talk to her?" He backed away from her when Gabriella send him a glare. "Sorry.." He turned to his sister. "Lei, put these on please." Troy gave a pair of sunglasses to his sister.

"These are cool!" Leila smiled and placed the sunglasses un her face. "But wh.." She asked but stopped when her brother pushed the door open and imediatly flashed went of. "Wow."

Troy gave Gabriella one of his sister's suitcases and then pulled his sister's head into his chest while he made his way to his car. When the reached it he first made sure Leila and Gabriella were safe inside before he got in himself. "You're alright Lei?"

"T-That's... so _awesome_!" The thirteen year old teen in the backseat exclaimed while Troy tried to drive off, wich was difficult because of the paps infront of his car.

"Excuse me? That was not _awesome _Leila." Troy shot his little sister a look through the mirror. "They're annoying."

"Let me have my 5 minutes fun while I am here T-Roy." Leila rolled her eyes and then took her phone out her pocket and started texting her best friend.

"T-Roy?" Gabriella pulled a eyebrow up to Troy while her voice sounded amused. Troy groaned while he finally got through the crowd of paps and left the parking lot.

"Yeah, like T-Rex. When he was 15 he still played with dino's. Then I started to call him T-Roy. It sounds like T-Rex." Leila smiled cheekily while Gabriella burst out laughing and then she looked back down to her phone.

"Brie, it's not funny. Stop laughing!" Troy slapped Gabriella's tigh but she only started to laugh harder.

Gabriella stopped laughing and they became giggles while she picked her phone up. "H-Hello?" She took one deep breath and tried to contain her giggles.

"Gabs.. Why is your mom standing at our dorm screaming at me that you need to come here?" Sharpay sounded scared at the other end of the phone.

"Tell her she can go back to Albequerque! I'm not goming back if she's there.... I don't care if she is going to ruin your clothes Sharpay!.. Just shut up Shar." Gabriella hung her phone up. "She's just soo.. Annoying!"

"Who? Sharpay? I tough she was your Best Friend. She even treated me once.." Troy turned a corner and waited till the gate of his driveway opened and then drove up the driveway to the garage.

"No.. My mother.. She's at my dorm.. And she won't leave till I get there. And now Sharpay is mad at me.. Wait? _SHE TREATENED YOU?_" Gabriella gasped while Troy drove into the garage and the garage door closed behind the car.

"Yeah.. She told me she would kill me if I hurted you.. She's pretty scaring you know." Troy shuddered and then opened his car door and got out.

"I've been told..." Gabriella got out the car aswell. "There is no way I'm going back to my dorm tonight. I'm just going to a hotel or something. As long as I'm away from _her_." Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you mother?" Leila slammed the car door behind her and then followed Troy and Gabriella into the house.

"She said that your brother only hangs out with me because he thinks I'm easy to get in bed. And once that happens he'll just dump me." Gabriella scoffed and plopped down on one of the couches in the livingroom. Rose who lied on that couch bounced up and landed back on it and then quickly dissapeared to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Rose." She yelled after the dog.

"That's insane. Even I know Troy is a virgin." Leila laughed at her now blushing brother and sat down on a chair that matched the couch, her legs swinging over one armrest and her back resting against the other.

"Really?" Gabriella looked suprised at the girl in the chair who nodded. "Never tought Mr. I'm-A-Movie-Star would still be a virgin at the age of 22." Gabriella laughed.

"Enough about me being a virgin." Troy's cheek were turning redder and redder. "I'm bringing your suitcases to your room Lei. And Bella, you can stay here tonight if you really don't want to go to your dorm."

"Really?" Gabriella smiled at Troy when he nodded and turned back to Leila when he walked upstairs.

"You soo like him!" Leila squealed and then laughed. "Gabriella and Troy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Leila sung. "First comes love, then comes marria..."

Gabriella interrupted Troy's little sister. "That will never happen Leila. I'm scared of climbing in trees." Gabriella laughed.

"So you like my brother?" Leila sat up straight and looked at Gabriella excited and interested.

"I didn't say that Leila." Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "But between you and me.. I do." Gabriella whispered and winked at the young girl who now grinned with excitement.

"You do what?" Troy walked down the stairs and only catched the last 2 words Gabriella said.

"I do.. like.. uhm.. Strawberries! Yeah.. strawberries. I _lovee _strawberries." Gabriella laughed nervousely and then shot a laughing Leila a 'keep your mouth shut' look.

"Okeey...?" Troy shot Gabriella a funny look before he plopped down on the couch next to her. "Soo... What do the ladies want to do?"

"I'm going to call Delia. I promised I would as soon as I had time.. And mom wants you to call her Troy.. She freaked out when she saw those pictures on TV with Gabriella pressed against you.. She was all like: 'My own son doesn't even tell me when he gets a girlfriend any more. What happened to him?!' And then she started crying." Leila rolled her eyes. "You know how annoying it is when that happens and Dad isn't there to comfort her? I had to do it and I told Del I would meet her at the mall. Because of you I missed a day of shopping! And I will make sure I get it back while I'm here. And _you_ are going to pay." She stood up and left towards her room upstairs.

Troy's jaw had dropped and he watched his sister get upstairs. "When did she start to talk like that?"

"Troy, she's thirteen. I was just like her when I was her age. I'm still like that because that's the age shopping starts to get important to your life! I couldn't go a week without buying a shirt or skirt or something." Gabriella laughed.

"I liked her more when she was still twelve. Then she wouldn't come to me like that. I mean now she's probably going to waste all my money on a pair of shoes." Troy said dramatically and then rolled his eyes. "Women." He muttered.

"HE!" Gabriella slapped Troy across his chest. "What's wrong with women? I am one you know!"

"Really? You are a women?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a fake surprised look on his face, what earned another slap from Gabriella. "You are definitely a women. Only they can hit me like that." Another slap against his chest. And he then grabbed her wrists. "Will you stop that women?!"

Gabriella opened her mouth but no sound came out of it as her eyes connected with Troy's and her mind went blank after that.

The moment his blue eyes connected with her brown ones, the only thing Troy tought of he could do was lean in and connect his lips with her soft looking ones. And that's exactly what he did. He kissed her.

Troy Bolton kissed Gabriella Montez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You kissed him, didn't you?" The thirteen year old's eyes twinkled while she made sure she sat comfortable on the white couch in the livingroom of her brother's house.

"Noo.." Gabriella leaned back in the cushions of the couch and crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes not meeting those of Leila.

"Girl.. I may be thirteen, but I'm not stupid! You and Troy have this... glow around you. It disgust me." Leila scrunched her nose up as if she smelled something dirty.

"Wait a second.." Gabriella held up a finger and picked her phone up. "Hello?" She stifled a yawn and then rubbed her eyes.

"Uhm.. Gabs? I think we have a problem..." Sharpay whispered while it sounded like she was pacing. "Your mom is going to call the police if you don't come here. She's gonna say Troy kidnapped you or somethin'."

"SHE WHAT?!" Gabriella screamed while she shot up straight, causing Leila to look at her shocked, but also a little scared. "She's going to call the fucking cops?! Is she nuts?!"

"I told her she couldn't, because you're there because you want.. But she won't listen to me Gabs.. I think she's serious about calling the police. Your mother scares the crap out of me.." Sharpay shuddered. "Please come back."

"I told my_ lovely_mother I would talk to her when she behave like a 49 year old adult! But I'm coming. I need clothes to wear you know?" Gabriella sighed and rubbed her forehead. Troy had walked into the living room to see what the shooting was about. "Talk to you later Hun. Bye." She hung up her phone and dropped it besides her on the couch. "AAAAAAAAH!"

"What did she do?" Troy sat down, the teaclotch he was using to dry the dishes was still in his hands, and looked confused at Gabriella. His head was tilted to the left slightly.

"She's going to call the freaking cops! She's gonna say you kidnapped me." Gabriella rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fucking Biatch." She muttered under her breath.

"I still think you should talk to her Brie." Troy dropped the teacloth on the glass coffee table and then folded his hands together, leaning forwards while his arms leaned on his legs.

"I'm going to my dorm.. But that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to her Troy." Gabriella glared at Troy when he opened his mouth, but he quickly closed it again. "I'm talking to her when she apologizes."

Troy sighed. "Alright.." He got up from the couch and took his keys out of his pocket. "Come on. We're going. Get up Lei."

"Do I need to come with you?" Leila whined, her sandy blonde hair fell in front of her face when she dropped her head forwards.

"Yes you do. I'm net letting you here.. alone. You remember what happened last time I let you alone in my room?" Troy pulled his little sister of the couch and pushed her and Gabriella towards the garage door.

"Good ol' times. Good ol' time." Leila chuckled while she sat down in the back seat of Troy's car and buckled her seat belt.

"What did she do?" Gabriella leaned towards Troy while she buckled her seat belt.

"She kind of.. got her shampoo all over my stuff, and I mean _everything_, while I was downstairs eating." Troy buckled his seat belt and started the engine and drove out the garage, the garage door closing behind the car ones it was out.

"Good job girl!" Gabriella knocked her knuckles against Leila's, who was smiling proudly. "I ones got honey all over my mom's kitchen. Took her 4 days to clean it up, and with that, I meant she was done with the floor."

* * *

"Just go to the livingroom. I'll be back in a minute.." Gabriella pointed to the livingroom, ignoring her mother who was standing in the hallway with her arms crossed, and walked into her bedroom.

"Gabriella Montez! I demand you talk to me right now!" Gabriella mother followed her daughter into the small bedroom, where Gabriella was packing clothes in her suitcase.

Gabriella just flipped her hair from her face and continued to pack her clothes. once finished she zipped it up and walked past her mother, back into the hallway and then the livingroom. "We can go." She said dryly.

"See! That's the reason I don't want you hanging out with him! He has a twelve year old daughter! What is he? 21 or something?" Mrs Montez snapped.

Leila looked at the latina women and then burst out laughing. "Eww! You think I'm his daughter?! I mean.. Troy was eight when I was born! And I'm not twelve! I'm thirteen."

"She's not his daughter?" Mrs Montez asked confused.

"Nope. I'm his little sister. Like I told Gabriella. Troy is still a v.." Leila glared at Troy when he pushed his hand on her mouth and she then slapped him, so he took his hand away. "Eww! Don't you dare to do that again! You owe me two shopping trips now!"

"Leila.. Just shut up!" Troy sighed and then looked at Mrs Montez and he stood up. "I'm sorry I couldn't introduce me at the airport. I'm Troy Bolton." He stuck out his hand but the women just looked at it disgusted.

Sharpay walked into the small livingroom. "Hello?" She walked towards Leila, ignoring the glaring Mrs Montez. "I don't think I met you. I'm Sharpay." She smiled.

"I'm Leila. I'm that doofus his sister." Leila pointed at Troy, who was looking rather shocked by Mrs Montez, and rolled her eyes.

"Now we al met eachother.. Let's go." Gabriella turned around and was about to walk away but her mother grapped her arm. "Let go." Gabriella hissed.

"No I won't! You will stay here! And they.." Mrs Montez pointed at Troy and Leila. ".. are going."

"You know.. I can call the security to get you removed." Gabriella's eyes narrowed and she pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp. "I can't believe you." She spat before walking to Troy. "He's one of the nicest boys I would ever meet and you act like a total Bitch!"

"Gabriella.." Troy tried to interrupt Gabriella.

"Shut up Troy!" Gabriella glared at the sandy blonde haired boy, who stepped back. "You can't think something is wrong because of how it looks! Or what kind of work it does! And that was learned to me by someone who doesn't follow her own advice!"

"Gabriella.." Troy tried again.

"I told you to _shut up_ Troy. I can hurt you if you don't!" Gabriella glared once again to Troy, her normal warm brown eyes were now cold as ice. "I can't even call you my mother!" She spat to the older version of herself.

"ENOUGH!" Troy growled, making Gabriella turn to him in surprise. "You can't talk to your mother like that Brie!"

"You mean she can talk about you like she did?!" A tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek. "She told me, you only wanted to be my friend so you could get in my pants!"

Leila's eyebrows pulled up and she turned towards Mrs Montez. "Excuse me?" She asked surprised. "You tought my brother.. That guy there.. Who never had a fucking girlfriend.. would only be around Gabriella to have sex?!"

"Leila! Keep out of this!" Troy groaned.

"No! I won't let that women say that about my brother!" Leila's eyes turned into a dark navy blue colour. "Troy is the most sensetive, and sweet guy on this planet! And I know he respects women!" The thirteen year old growled while she walked up to the older latina, who had not spoken a word since Gabriella started to yell at her. "You can't even say you are Gabriella's mother! She's right! You don't deserve to be called that."

Mrs Montez looked in disbelief at the heavingly breathing girl and then up at her own daughter. Tears appeared in her eyes. She then turned around and walked out of the dorm, without saying another word.

Gabriella dropped to her knees and started to cry, her shoulders shaking.

Troy sat down next to the crying brunette and pulled her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist while he pulled her face into his shoulder. He rocked them both back and forth while whispering soothing words in her ear.

"She deserved it." Sharpay whispered while she sat down on her knees next to Troy and Gabriella and placed her hand on Gabriella's back softly.

'I-I know." Gabriella muttered into Troy's shoulder. "I know she does."

"It's okey Baby.. It's gonna be alright." Troy muttered into Gabriella's ear and hugged her closer towards him.

* * *

"Troy?" A sleepy Gabriella mumbled while her eyes fluttered open. She looked around her to find herself wrapped in bedsheets in 'her' room at Troy's house. He called it her room because he tought she would be spending allot of time here. First Gabriella protested but soon stopped because she knew she couldn't win their argument.

"Hey sleepy head." Troy chuckled as he got up from the chair he was sitting on in the other side of the room then Gabriella's bed was. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm." Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. "Yeah." She stretched and yawned.

"Good.. Good." Troy sat down on the bed and threw a news paper into her lap. "Read it." He got up and left Gabriella's bedroom.

_"What happened inside that UCLA dorm building? Minutes before this picture was taking [Above] a older version of Gabriella Montez walked out the building crying. And then Troy Bolton walked out the same building ten minutes later, carrying a sleeping Gabriella, who had tear streaks on her face... What happened inside that dorm building?"_

"Oh..my..god.." Gabriella whispered and then got out of bed. She ignored the cold feeling on her feet when she walked on the stone floor ow the hallway. She then ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. "TROY!"

"I hear that you have read the article?" Troy stood in the doorway to the living room, sipping on a mug of hot coffee.

"What it all the 'Troy' yelling about?" Leila dragged herself down the stairs. Her red flannel pyjama was a bit too big for the thirteen year old girl, but it didn't seem to bother her it was.

"I showed Gabriella a article in the newspaper." Troy shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"Key.." Leila mumbled and then left to the kitchen to get some toast with jelly. "TROY?! WHERE'S THE JELLY?!"

"In the cupboard next to the stove!" Troy yelled back. His eyes grew wide when a crash was heard from the kitchen. Troy quickly hurried towards the kitchen with Gabriella on his heels.

"I'm sorry.." Leila looked up from the mess of glass and jelly to look up at Troy. "You're not mad right?" Her eyes were big and innocent.

"Ofcourse not Lei." Troy pushed his little sister away from the mess. "You go find something else for your toast." He started to pick up the bigger pieces of glass while Gabriella went to grab the mop and vacuumer from the hall closet.

Leila opened the fridge and took a package of cheese out of it and then closed the fridge by pushing the door close with her hip before she placed the last piece of cheese from the package on her toast before throwing the empty cheese package in the waste bin.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me Troy." Gabriella leaned over towards Troy and kissed his cheek. After they had kissed a few days ago, they seemed to be closer. But neither of them talked about it. "I'll see you at 4." She smiled and got out of his car, sunglasses placed firmly on her nose.

_"GABRIELLA! HOW IS TROY DOING?!"_

_"IS IT TRUE TROY PROPOSED TO YOU?!"_

Gabriella chuckled at that question and continued to walk towards the main building it's entrance, ignoring the flashes around her while the paparazzi followed her. "I don't think someone will propose to you if you're not his girlfriend."

_"SO YOU AND TROY AREN'T DATING?!"_

"Exactly. Now if you excuse me.. I have classes to attend to." Gabriella rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and then she pushed the door open and stepped through it, leaving the paps outside, still taking pictures of her. "Stupid idiots." She muttered and took her sunglasses of and placed them in her bag.

"Hey Sunshine." Sharpay laughed when Gabriella continued to mutter to herself. "Rough morning?"

"You would have one too if you get asked if it's true Troy asked me to marry him. We're not even dating!" Gabriella threw her arms up in annoyance while she and Sharpay made her way to their first class.

"But you did kiss didn't you?" Sharpay laughed once again when Gabriella's head snapped towards her, a look of disbelief showing on her face. "Leila told me."

"Ofcourse!" Gabriella rolled her eyes again and sat down in a desk. Sharpay sat down next to her.

"Gabs? Is it the time of the month again?" Sharpay whispered while placing her bag next to her on the ground, between her and Gabriella's seat.

Gabriella groaned and then nodded. "Yeah." She muttered. "And all those annoying paps didn't help with letting me feel good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"GABRIELLA?! SWEETHEART!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"_

_"WHERE'S TROY, GABRIELLA?!"_

_"WHY AREN'T YOU WITH TROY GABRIELLA?!"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then rung the doorbell that was fastened on the gate of Troy's house. "Open the fucking gate Bolton." The tightened the knot that held her jacket around her waist.

"Hello?" Troy's voice sounded from the little box under the bell, the intercom.

"Open the fucking gate already Bolton! Or we're having some serious trouble!" Gabriella hissed and then glanced over her shoulder to see that the paparazzi was getting closer and closer to her.

"Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yes it's me you nitwit! Open the gate!" Gabriella groaned and the gate opened, she quickly walked up the driveway, while the gate closed behind her locking the paps outside.

Troy was standing in the doorway of the now opened front door, he leaned against the doorframe with his shoulder and his arms were crossed. "What's wrong? I tough we agreed I would pick you up." He frowned. "You're early too."

"Yeah, that's because I'm not walking around the campus with a huge red stain on my butt!" Gabriella snapped and walked past Troy and up the stairs, unknotting the knot that still held her jacket around her waist, revealing the red stain that her period had caused to form.

"No, wouldn't want you to walk around campus with that either." Troy chuckled and closed the door behind him while Gabriella disappeared upstairs.

"You wouldn't want who to walk around campus with what?" Leila walked into the halway, her sandy blonde hair was tied up in a low ponytail while she was eating from a bag of chips.

"Nothing Lei.. Nothing." Troy chuckled and then walked past his little sister into the livingroom.

* * *

"I swear.. if I find one picture of me with a huge stain om my ass, I'll kill those fucking paps!" Gabriella growled once she was downstairs again, wearing a pair of clean jeans.

"Yeah yeah.. Sure." Troy only waved with his hand and then continued to look at the TV, where a basketball game was playing.

"You're not even listening!" Gabriella huffed and glared at Troy who was still watching the game with interest. She then pulled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees and groaned in pain.

Troy's head snapped from the television to look at Gabriella worried. "What's wrong?" He quickly scooted closer towards her on the couch.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to lie down in my room for a while." Gabriella placed her head on her knees and it didn't look like she would move soon.

"Cramps hmm?" Troy asked and chuckled before he lifted Gabriella up from the couch, making her shriek in surprise and he then carried her up the stairs bridal style while she protested in his arms. "Brie, just shut it."

Gabriella just huffed and then crossed her arms. "Where's your sister anyways?" She asked while not facing Troy.

"Dunno. Should I know?" Troy pushed the doorknob down with his elbow and then pushed the door of Gabriella's room open with his hip and walked inside the large room.

"Well... Yeah! She's your little sister Troy! Of course you should know where she is!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy when he placed her down on her bed.

Troy just shrugged and laid down next to Gabriella. "She's somewhere around the house. She's smart enough to not leave the garden." He placed his hands behind his head on the pillow.

Gabriella rolled over so her back was facing Troy and then curled up in a tight ball, her hands pressed against her lower abdomen. "I hate being a girl."

"I think of you being a girl isn't all too bad." Troy chuckled and then turned on his side, facing Gabriella, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands replaced her own on her lower abdomen. "How's that?"

Warmth spread through Gabriella with some sparks following from the place Troy's hands were on her abdomen. "Hmm." She moaned when the cramps became less painful.

"I'll take that as a good then." Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella's closer against his body while his hands rubbed slow circles on her lower abdomen and he placed his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the skin on her neck with his nose.

At this Gabriella froze for a few seconds, laying completely still. But she then relaxed her muscles and cuddled closer against Troy's warm body.

* * *

Gabriella yawned and stretched her arms away from her body, but she froze when her hand hit something hard, but at the same time it was supple. "What the heck?" Gabriella frowned and then turned her head to see that her hand had touched Troy's chest, who was laying on his back, one arms wrapped around her waist and the other above his head on the pillow.

Troy muttered something and then turned onto his side and burried his head in Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella smiled a small smile and curled her body perfectly into Troy's body and burried her face into his neck while holding onto his shirt.

"Gabriella..." Troy groaned out and pulled Gabriella now flush against his body while sighing happily, well it sounded inbetween a 'happy' sigh and a 'frustrated' sigh.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide and she tried to wriggle out of Troy's grasp. When she finally was free from his arms she quickly made her way out of the room, hoping Troy wouldn't wake up. She quickly went into the kitchen, but Troy's footsteps already sounded in the livingroom.

"Gabriella?" Troy pushed open the kitchen door where he saw Gabriella leaning against the counter, her eyes big. "Gabriella.." He walked closer towards her and caged her in between his body and the kitchen counter.

"T-Troy... W-wha.." Gabriella was silenced when Troy's lips came crashing down onto hers and her hands dove into his hair, kissing him back.

Troy swept his tongue across Gabriella's lower lip, hoping for entrance while he pulled her closer. When her mouth opened, Troy plunged his tongue into her warm and wet mouth, starting of a battle with her tongue for dominance.

Gabriella wasn't going to lose this battle and bit down on Troy's tongue, causing a groan to erupt from deep in his throat and vibrating into her mouth. Her hands slid down his neck and grabbed the front of his shirt tightly, hoping to pull him closer, wich was not possible at the moment.

Troy placed his hands on the back of her tights and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist while he backed out the kitchen, never releasing her lips, only when air was needed, but then it was only for a second or two to take a deep breath before reconnecting their lips. They stumbled upon the stairs and Troy searched for the railing to steady himself while he carried Gabriella up them. Once upstairs, Troy pushed her against the wall.

"Troy.. Troy." Gabriella sang quietly while clutching onto Troy's shoulders.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Troy's head snapped towards Leila, who was covering her eyes while she looked like she was going to be sick. "Lei?"

"Yes it's me you _Moron_! Who else would I be? Hillary Duff?" Leila kept her eyes covered. "This is so nasty. I mean.. I LIVE HERE TOO NOW! DO IT WHEN I'M GONE!"

Gabriella awkwardly unwrapped her legs from Troy's waist and her arms from his shoulders. "Uhm.. I.. Uhm.. I think I'm going now.. Yeah.."

"Nu-uh. You will be here with me when we're going to explain to her we almost had sex." Troy grabbed her harm and pulled her infront of her.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder at him, a eyebrow arched up. "Who said we were gonna have sex?" She then escaped from his grasp and bolted down the stairs, leaving a still disgusted 13 year old and a jaw dropped adult.

"W-what..?" Troy asked confused.

"Oww! You just got burned bro'!" Leila laughed and uncovered her eyes. "But please.. Next time, make sure if I'm asleep.. Now change that.. DON'T HAVE SEX WHEN I'M HERE!" And with that she left her confused brother alone with his toughts in the hallway.

"What?"

* * *

"It was so awkward Shar!" Gabriella whined while she pulled her shades tighter on her nose and her hood further on her face. From the cellphone clutched between her shoulder and ear sounded laughter.. Well.. Hysterical laughter.

"His little sister caught you?" Sharpay hiccuped and wiped a tear away.

"It was so embaressing! I can't go back there!" Gabriella sighed when she noticed a flash of a camera. "Great, they're following me again!" She groaned and stopped walking.

"Then why did you stop walking?" Sharpay asked, her ear were pretty good at hearing **(what else do you use them for?)** and she could immediately notice when Gabriella stopped walking.

"I'm not gonna hide anymore. I can't keep hiding myself when I go out!" Gabriella sighed again when a few men with cameras came closer to her. "Call you later."

"Bye hun."

_"GABRIELLA! When is the wedding?!"_

"What wedding?" Gabriella burried her phone in her pocket and looked at the man that asked the question. "I don't know anything about a wedding."

_"The wedding where you become Mrs Troy Bolton!"_

"Me? Marrying Troy? No, I'm sorry. But that's not going to happen." Gabriella laughed and then took off to her car once again.

_"So where are you heading?!"_

"Home." Gabriella simply stated and then stopped next to her car and dug her keys out her bag, after a search for them, she found them on the bottom of it. She took it out and opened the door. "Bye guys. Have a nice day!" She smiled and got into Troy's car and started the engine.

Troy had lend her one of his cars so she could go somewhere when he wasn't at home. Since her car was in her hometown, Albequerque, she had no way to transfer herself somewhere but Troy. So he tought it would come in handy when she would take one of his as she would go somewhere. He wasn't at home because he had to go shop with his sister and Gabriella had classes to attend to, so she couldn't come.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Gabriella picked her phone up when her special ringtone, the one for Troy, began playing in the seat next to her.

"Help me! PLEASE!" Troy sounded desperate. "She's going to kill me! I swear!"

"Troy? Calm down. What's happening?" Gabriella stayed in the parking spot and checked her reflection in the view mirror.

"Stores.. So many stores."


End file.
